


See you soon, Seunghyun.

by jxkliara



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, BIGBANG is a big family, GTOP is cute, I'm Sorry, M/M, Seunghyun goes to army, and i love the ot5, and me too, i was sad when i write this, never make Kang Daesung stop smiling, that made the boys sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkliara/pseuds/jxkliara
Summary: This may have been the worst moment of his life, but he knew, that the moment to back home would make it worth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :)
> 
> Okay, this is my first fanfic in BIGBANG fandom and I'm very glad about that. ( and I'm very sorry about the angst)
> 
> Have a little gtop because i love the boys, but also have OT5 and the fanfic is about Seunghyun.
> 
> So, i hope you enjoy :)

Seunghyun finished to bag his things and looked around, checking if he didn't was forgetting anything. Okay, he knew that wouldn't need much things _there_ , but anyway, he didn't care about that. He walked around the room, looking at some things that he couldn't take with him, a sad smile crossed his face. He was going to miss that. 

One last look, he took a deep breath and left the room. Down the stairs, he saw five sad faces in living room, all them sat on his couch, in a uncomfortable silence. He thought that would be the worst moment of his life. He would like to be able to avoid this moment, but he knew that he couldn't. 

He thought about how funny it was. See, when he decided to be an idol, _this_ was one of the first things that he already knew. He knew that was going to happen sooner or later, and he practically had 10 years to be prepared for it, if not his whole life. And several times he thought that he was prepared, but now, having to, finally, face it, he knew he was far from prepared, and he doubted that with few more years he'd be prepared. 

When he arrived in the living room, all of the five boys raised. Now, looking at the five guys in front of him, he had sure that would be the worst moment of his life. 

He looked at them, carefully, and _God_ , that broke his heart. First their manager, he was looking at him worried and little guilty, he knew that he couldn't do anything thing to rid his boys of that, but he couldn't help about feel a little guilty. Seungri was looking at his shoes, holding tight his shirt, like a guilty child, ready to cry. Youngbae was looking at him with eyes full of worry and sadness, he knew that the guy was about to put him in a hug and never let him go. Daesung wasn't smiling, so you can imagine how serious this shit was. And, last but not least was Jiyong, a bit distant of the others, looking away, biting his lips, trying not to cry. Seunghyun thought that he couldn't try to count in how many pieces his heart was broken. 

They made the way to the car in silence. Sometimes all of them looked at each other, all sad, all worried. The air in the car was terrible, looked like someone had die. Seunghyun was hating it so much. 

When the car stopped, everyone in the car alternated looks at each other and then looked at Seunghyun, who just sighed and got out of car. The others followed him moments after. The place was desert, probably because of him. After all he was an idol, moments like that need privacy. An idol go to army is not the easiest thing to deal with. 

Seunghyun put his things on the floor, in front of the place which he would spend the next two years and looked at his boys. Their manager was the first who made a move, and involved the tall man in a tight hug, told him to care of himself and that they would miss him so much. He smiled a little at him before he walked away and entered the car. 

Now was just him with his four boys. A little tear down Seunghyun's face when he looked at the boys and opened his arms. All of them almost ran to embrace Seunghyun. Seungri couldn't more hold his tears, as well as Jiyong. Seunghyun was trying to comfort the boys, but he even managed to get control. A few minutes passed with them in this way, in a big hug, all of them trying to comfort each other. 

"We will always be the BIGBANG, you all know that, aren't you?'' Seunghyun said, his voice failed a little. 

''Yeah, always the BIGBANG, no matter what happen.'' Jiyong said, in the midst of tears. 

Moments after, they scrapped the hug. Jiyong and Seungri cleaned up their tears, Youngbae was hugging a very sad Daesung affectionately. Seunghyun looked at the boys and smile, a genuine smile. He was going to miss them with his whole heart. Daesung, walked at his hyung, smiled at him, fixing his clothes in his tall body, and then, hugged him

"Take care of yourself, hyung, we won't be there to take care of you."

"Yeah, hyung.'' Seungri agreed with Daesung, smiling sadly, and hugged Seunghyun too. 

''And send news, hyung. Will be two years full of concern, so, you know." Youngbae said, softly, hugging him tight. "You know, I would like not to let you go." 

"Yeah, I know, dongsaeng, but you need."

Youngbae let Seunghyun out and quickly cleaned some little tears. And then Seunghyun looked at Jiyong, who avoided his eyes almost the whole time. The others boys decided to walk away and stay near to the car, giving Jiyong and Seunghyun some privacy, because you know, their relationship was a little more _intimite_. 

Seunghyun involved Jiyong in his arms and held him tight. And then, Jiyong was sobbing again, hiding his face in Seunghyun's neck, watering his shirt with tears. He did some circles in Jiyong's back and whispered in a soft voice that everything would be fine. Few minutes after, he stopped sobbing and looked at Seunghyun, with red but still lovely eyes.

''Will you take care of yourself, aren't you, hyung? And send news whenever you can. Don't forget to sleep well and…" 

Jiyong was cut by lips pressed against his. Seunghyun kissed him soft, lovely, calm. Jiyong melt during the kiss, involving his hyung neck with his arms, putting him closer. 

After a kiss that seemed to last hours, Seunghyun looked at Jiyong, eyes full of compassion, and smiled at him. 

"I love you, don't forget that, okay. I will miss you a lot."

"Me too, hyung. Please, come back to us, to me, well and safe."

"Promise I will, baby. Now, I need to go. Don't cry anymore and take care of the others." 

" Okay, hyung, I love you."

Seunghyun hugged him one more time, kissing his forehead, and then, grabbed his things. He looked at the boys looking at him by the window and waved. Then he looked at Jiyong, who was embrace himself like a little kid. 

"Smile, Jiyong, I will be back when you least expect." 

And Jiyong smiled, a big smile, one of those smiles that Seunghyun loved to see in Jiyong's face. He felt himself warm. He started to walk but he was stopped by Jiyong, who turned him and kissed him again. Seunghyun smiled during the kiss, putting the little boy closer. And then, Jiyong broke the kiss and said. "Bye, hyung, see you soon."

Seunghyun thought that he was a very lucky man.

"Bye, Jiyong, see you very soon. Love you too. Tell the boys that I love them too.'"

Jiyong nodded and started to walk at the car. Seunghyun looked at him a little before he turned away and started to make his own way. 

This may have been the worst moment of his life, but he knew, that the moment to back home would make it worth.


End file.
